Book 1: The Legend
by Moonstar195
Summary: "One can not stay alone. But four will save all lives." Those were the words that Moonstar, leader of Dawnclan, heard in her sleep from Starclan. Like most cats, she has no idea what it means. But she knows it will become true. But who will be the cats that will complete the Prophecy?
1. Gathering Time Once Again

The dark clouds rolled closer and closer to Fourtrees as a white-pelted she-cat with a black spot of black spot on her left eye led her clan to the gathering. A brown and white tabby tom was by her side, who was her new deputy after Streamheart got killed in the previous battle with Breezeclan. "Are you going to let Breezeclan get away with killing Streamheart, Moonstar?" The tom asked his leader. "Nonsense Rabbitfur, they crossed our border and attacked us by surprise, so we are going to do the same. They will not know our plan of attack." Moonstar responded. She looked behind her to see her clan following as close as possible over the rocks that lead to Fourtrees. Suddenly, a black figure zoomed past Moonstar. "NIGHTPAW!" Rabbitfur yelled to his apprentice, trying his best to keep his claws sheathed, "WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID YOU DO THAT?" The black-pelted tom apprentice walked back to his mentor, tail and head low. "I saw a rabbit and I thought that I can catch it and bring it back to camp after the Gathering." Nightpaw mewed. "Nightpaw, you are not supposed to run ahead of your leader. You could have caused commotion with the other clans as if we were about to attack." Moonstar said sternly. This will be Nightpaw's first Gathering, and he was bounding with uncontrollable excitement. "Stay close to me before you get turned into crows food." Rabbittail told him. The apprentice went beside his mentor. "I wish I could have caught that rabbit." Nightpaw thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Moonstar's clan, Dawnclan, arrived at Fourtrees. The other 3 clans already arrived before them. The elders were in their normal spot around a large, smooth rock and were sharing stories about the past and legends about Lionclan, the mythical clan that saved the forest from the Dark Forest cats. Moonstar went over to the top of the rock that was in the center of the trees and said loudly, "The gathering has started!". All the clan cats got quiet and listened. "All of you have heard that Breezeclan and my clan had a battle a half-moon ago. The results may spook some of you. My deputy, Streamheart, was killed by Breezeclan!" The Breezeclan cats growled and hissed at Moonstar and to her clanmates. "We did not kill him! If you mouse-brained cats have not attacked, everyone would be safe!" a Breezeclan warrior hissed. Moonstar was shocked at her clan for being so hostile, especially at a time like this. "Stop! The moon is being covered!" someone called from below. Everyone looked up and saw half of the moon being covered up with rainclouds. Fourtrees went to an eerie silence. Breezeclan backed up, claws sheathed, and resumed their place as before. Dawnclan did the same. To everyone's relief, the full moon shined again, and the clouds had passed. Moonstar continued, "Besides _that_, Dawnclan has flourished with new apprentices. Our newest apprentice, Nightpaw, is joining us this full-moon for the first time!" Everyone cheered and congratulated Nightpaw for his new name, except Breezeclan. "That is all from us." Moonstar stepped back. A brown and black tabby with a scar on his front right paw padded up to the top of Highrock. "Who's that?" Nightpaw whispered to Rabbitfur. "That is Stormstar, leader of Breezeclan." Rabbitfur said. "He was the one that lead the attack." Rabbitfur scowled under his breath. Stormstar spoke, "Greetings fellow clanmates!" The Breezeclan leader started, "Breezeclan has also been , but sadly, not with warriors. As most of you know, leaf-fall is approaching, and that means fresh-kill will be harder to find. Breezeclan is now in luck and the fresh-kill pile is overflowing with food, thanks to my two best hunters, Rockpelt and Featherheart!" All the clans, even a few warriors from Dawnclan, congratulated them.

The rest of the Gathering was peaceful. Duststar, leader of Sunclan, and Whitestar, leader of Fireclan, both lost an elder due to greencough. Whitestar also got news that Fireclan has just recieved a litter of kits, Flowerkit, Snowkit, and Leafkit.

**I hoped everyone liked the first chapter! I am open to any suggestions/advise if anyone has any. This is the first story I wrote as a fanfic so please bear with me that I am only up to the Moonrise book. If I did anything wrong please let me know! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	2. A New Day

(The next day)

Dawnclan POV

Dawnclan cats where dashing left and right to the point you cant tell one cat from another. Brownears, one of the elders, was entertaining the kits with a story to keep them out of any warrior's way. "I was clawing out a Breezeclan warrior when I heard the leader call out 'Retreat! Retreat!'." Brownears said as he was reenacting, or at least trying to, his vision of the battle with Breezeclan. "What happened?" A calico kit asked, her eyes sparkling with awe. "That, young one, I don't know for sure." Brownears replied. "I do not know what truly happened of why we retreated. But, the leader is always wise, Dapplekit." He finished. Dapplekit's eyes lit even more. A silver-pelted kit, with a small blue-ish stripe on her forehead, leaped up from behind and "attacked" Dapplekit, claws sheathed. Brownears purred cheerfully as he watches the two kits play-fight, as if they were warriors in a real battle. "I'm going to tear you up Stripekit!" Dapplekit mewed as she kicked her littermate with her hind legs. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that! But that is even if you become a warrior!" Stripekit teased as he leaped into the air and landed just inches from Dapplekit. "You missed!" Dapplekit teased back. "Alright you two, your leader is saying that its time to be a little more quiet." Leafstream, Dapplekit's and Stripekit's mother, said to them. "Sorry mom..." The two kits mewed in unison. They padded over to their younger littermate, Softkit, who was sleeping against her mother's paw, sound asleep. "Looks like someone got tired of listening to my story." Brownears purred. Leafstream licked Tinykit on the head, "Softkit, its time to wake up." She said in a soft voice. Two tiny, sleepy bright-green eyes slowly opened. Softkit got to her feet, Dapplekit sprinted past Softkit, knocking her over. "Dapplekit! That's not fair!" Softkit whined. "Alright you two," Leafcloud said while helping Softkit standing back on all fours, "Why don't you two go to the Nursery? Just make sure you don't get in anyone's way!" When she turned around with Softkit beside her, Dapplekit and Stripekit where already gone from the elders den. "They are sure fast for kits!" Brownears said, quite surprised. "I'm sure you were too when you were that young; Brownears." Leafstream told him. "And thank you for entertaining them with your battle story. I'm sure they are going to be more inspired even more to become warriors." "It was nothing, Leafstream. Kits love to hear interesting stories about battles and what not." Brownears replied.

**This will be edited with the other four clans soon! I know, its sort, but I'm doing the best I can do! Please review with your opinion!**


End file.
